Ginger The Juvey
Ginger the Juvey is the first episode of As Told By Ginger's first season which was first broadcast on October 25, 2000. Synopsis Ginger is invited to Courtney's birthday party but doesn't know what to get her. Miranda tells her that stealing the "ENTER" sign from the bank would be the perfect gift. Ginger, Dodie, Macie, and Darren agree to do it, but Miranda calls her father, Officer Killgallen, and reports the theft. Meanwhile, Blake steals Carl's most prized possession: his petrified eyeball. Recap Things open up with Ginger, Dodie, and Macie making plans for Sloppy Janes and pedicures that afternoon as they wait for Dodie's mother to pick them up.Courtney watches the trio in her compact mirror and listens to their plan. When the trio leaves, Dodie calls out that she has "frontsies". Courtney wonders aloud to Miranda what a frontsie is, and Miranda says that she can look it up. Courtney replies that she intends to find out for herself. In Ginger's bedroom, Dodie paints Ginger's toenails peach, remarking that it is the same shade that Courtney wore for the final marking period last semester. Ginger bemoans that "everything, everything looks good on Courtney Gripling". Ginger then looks at her nails and likes the color. In Courtney's bedroom, Miranda is giving Courtney a pedicure. Courtney tells Miranda to be careful with her cuticles, remarking that she is tenderfooted. Miranda asks Courtney why they don't go to the salon, indicating that they haven't given each other pedicures before. Courtney justifies giving each other pedicures by stating that it's "what friends do". Courtney and Miranda then start to talk about Courtney's "surprise" party. Miranda needs to finalize the guest list, and Courtney lists Mindy, Mitsy, Mipsy, Missy, and Ginger before she notices Blake spying on them with his periscope-like device. Courtney yells at Blake to get out and Miranda expresses disbelief at Ginger's invitation, stating that Ginger is a "wannabe". Courtney insists that there is "something about her". Miranda counters, saying that there is nothing about Ginger, and that she'll ruin the party's chemistry. Courtney backs down for a moment and works on her surprised face. Miranda remarks that it seems fake. After reviewing his footage, Blake calls Carl over walkie-talkies. Before hearing Blake, Carl and Hoodsey are trying on dentures they have in their dog house. Carl doesn't want to switch dentures with Hoodsey, stating that his dentures still have prunes in them. Carl doesn't seem to have an issue with the prunes but Hoodsey expresses disgust. Once hearing Blake over the walkie-talkie, Hoodsey wants to know how he got their frequency and who he is but Carl seems to already know who he is and is more interested in what he wants. Blake botches his negotiations for a petrified eye in Carl's possession by telling Carl that Ginger will be invited to Courtney's surprise party before getting the petrified eye. Carl calls him out on it and Blake gets off the walkie-talkie. Carl and Hoodsey go to Ginger's room where Macie is painting Dodie's nails black. The boys kick the door open and scare Macie, who Dodie then urges to breathe through her good nostril. Ginger tries to scold Carl, but he shrugs it off and tells Ginger that they have information concerning her and Courtney. Ginger immediatley grabs Carl for him to tell her, but he demands her curling iron in payment. After she gives it to him, Hoodsey tells the girls in a drawn out way that Ginger is invited to Courtney's party. Dodie is estatic over this news, noting that "everyone who is anyone will be there". Hoodsey quickly bursts her bubble by saying "You two and Macie aren't going". In school, Ginger recieves her invitation and as she's walking down the hallway reading her invitation, she bumps into Courtney. Courtney begins to talk to her and says that she and Ginger are "best friends" but Ginger acts nervous, saying "we are?". A hall monitor, interupts the two but stops when she sees Courtney. The hall monitor is instantly apologetic and offers courtney an escort back to class, and courtney accepts, calling the hall monitor by her first name Linda. After Ginger has used the bathroom and is washing her hands Miranda comes in and washes her hands too. She starts to creep ginger out, saying things like "You're washing your hands. That's good." and "Things are really moving along for you Ginger". At this point, Macie and Dodie can be seen peeking over the tops of the stalls. Miranda than tries to make Ginger insecure about getting Courtney a gift, saying that "Courtney has everything but she still expects the best". Macie than falls out of her stall and Miranda asks what they (Dodie and Macie) are doing there. Dodie refutes her by stating that they have hall passes. Miranda laughs at them, then leaves. The three girls start to talk about Ginger's gift to Courtney. Macie tries to comfort her, saying that she liked Ginger's homemade gifts while Dodie affirms what Miranda said and critisizes Ginger's homemade gifts. Meanwhile, at Carl's school, Carl and Hoodsey are discussing Courtney's party also in the bathroom. Carl tells Hoodsey that they should break into Blake's treehouse so they can take photos for blackmail. Hoodsey then tells Carl to stop talking to him, so that he use the bathroom. Once Hoodsey is done, Carl says that they should go be nice to Blake, who is most likely on the small playground. After school, Ginger, Dodie, Macie, and Darren all walk out of school talking about Courtney's gift. A football player makes fun of Darren's football playing earlier that day, and gives him a wedgie. Darren tries to act like he's friends with the football player. Once the football player is gone though, Darren suggests and IOU until she can think of something better. Miranda then comes up to them and says that she knows something that Courtney would like that is free and original. Macie thinks it's a intersect yielding free irea account with linked liquid checking, but it is the enter sign from the bank. Ginger is apprehensive and says that it is stealing, but Miranda says that she is being a chicken, and that Ginger has until 4:15 to decide if she wants to get the sign or not-otherwise, Miranda will tell someone else to get it. Carl and Hoodsey approach Blake on the playground, and say that they should play toghether. Blake is very enthusiastic about playing with them, but tries to hide it. Carl invites Blake to the dog house tomarrow evening, but it is the time of Courtney's party so Blake refuses, saying that he is "bent on stirring up some mischief". Carl and Hoodsey refuse to reschedule for another date, so Blake refuses. Carl and Hoodsey leave, with Carl apparently believing that Blake will crack, and go to their dog house tomarrow evening. Ginger and Darren go to Ginger's room, and try to talk over what Ginger should do. Ginger thinks that Darren is trying to tell her to steal the sign and she agrees. Carl and Hoodsey wait for Blake to crack and call them on the walkie-talkies and Blake does so. Miranda comes home and Ginger calls her. Ginger tells Miranda that she will take the sign. Courtney and Blake are both seen getting ready; Courtney practicing her surprised face and Blake planning to get a look at the petrified eyeball. Lois leaves for the night and Dodie, Macie, Darren, and Ginger break into Carl's room to get disguises- they must pick the lock but they also trip a wire in turning on the lights, which rains down bubble gum. Darren finds black hats, black shirts, and pants. The four sneak out Carl's window and past Blake, who is arriving with his butler Winston. The four go on their way, Winston drives off, and Blake is caught in a net by Carl's dog house. Blake calls Winston back to help him. Carl and Hoodsey get to Blake's treehouse, where they begin to take photos. One of these photos is of Miranda calling her dad, Officer Killegan, and telling him about Ginger's plan to steal the sign. Ginger and crew are at the bank, ready to steal the sign while Ginger "soaks up the moment". The police come and catch her as soon as she grabs the sign. The police take her and the other three, who tried to run, into police cars and away. Blake is cut free by Winston and takes Carl's petrified eyeball. Officer Killengan drives the four back, and goes by the party on the way. Ginger yells an apology to Courtney, saying that she got arrested for robbing a bank. Courtney is surprised, and all the kids at the party immediatly start talking about Ginger. Miranda is furious, because through her plan worked and got Ginger into trouble and away from Courtney, she is still geetting talked about and attention from Courtney. Carl and Hoodsey arrive at the Foutley home. Lois is home again, and initally upset because Carl was grounded and went out, but is more upset to hear from Carl that Ginger got arrested. The police call and ask her to come to the police station. Blake returns to his treehouse to find that it had been trashed by Carl and Hoodsey. However, he is still happy about getting the petrified eyeball and correctly predicts that he and Carl will meet again. Ginger gets home and writes about the experience in her journal, concluding that trying to steal the sign wasn't the right thing to do. She also metions that she is grounded, without phone privliges, and has community service. A voice mail message from Dodie says that she also is grounded, but she is still very excited over being the talk of the school. Appearances *Ginger Foutley *Dodie Bishop *Macie Lightfoot *Darren Patterson *Courtney Gripling *Miranda Killgallen *Linda (hall monitor - credited as "Hall Monitor") - Olivia Hack *Walker (kid wanting a curly hairdo) - Alex Dent *Vince (boy who gives Darren a wedgie - credited as "Jock") - Warren Sroka *Other police officer Gallery Feel free to add pictures to the gallery. Category:ATBG Season 1 Category:As Told By Ginger Episodes